Wolverine Vs Ryu
Marvel Vs. Capcom! They've been crossover-rivals for decades: Now see who comes out on top in a no-holds-barred duel! NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre-Fight Logan stepped out of the murky, beer-stench of his cheap, worn apartment room. In his grasp lie a can held firmly by his hairy, bare chest. From the other side of the door stood a familiar face. “Logan, are you doing alright?” Havok questioned. Beside him stood Rogue and Beast, a face of worry plaguing their faces. Logan wiped his arm against his dry, cracked and beer-stained lips. His shoulder muscles twisted as he woke himself up. “Doin’ fine. What’s this all about?” He groggily questioned. As though by a telepathic signal, each X-Man nervously shared a glance toward one another. “Logan, my friend, there’s no easy way to say this, so I will be blunt. Charles…. Feels you no longer have the qualifications of an X-Man.” Beast’s deep voice anxiously explained. “You’ve barely shown up to the mansion over the course of five months, and the only times you’ve appeared publically were to destroy downtown New York against the Hulk and when Magneto destroyed that castle. Even then, you’ve been more aggressive than usual, and you left some legally questionable brawls behind multiple bars.” “Logan, sugah, this ain’t saying you can’t ever be on the team again. Chuck just thinks you need some serious help….” Rogue elaborated. “If you need someone to speak with, we’re here for you, friend.” Havok reassured. Each X-Man silently braced for the trademark berserker rage, the roaring Canadian crackdown… and yet it never came. Instead, Logan sighed a deep breath, turned his weight to the door frame. Raising his arm for support on his head, he leaned on the wall. Then, mustering his pride, responded, “All right.” “I ain’t been feeling up to… anything, recently, because ‘a somethin’ that happened a while back. I found this karate master… he and I went a few rounds. Shit went down. Claws popped. Don’t wanna think about it again.” Already, the events began to replay in Logan’s mind. Against his will, he was brought back to the very day. Wolverine stepped out from a flurry of trees. In the frost-tipped Himalayan mountains, the X-Man’s sense ran cold. No stenches, no sudden sounds, nothing; only the dead silence of snow lightly powering the ground reminded Logan of the existence of sound. He continued stamping through the cold until reaching the peak, upon which a man sat, legs crossed, facing the vast stretch of mountains. His back toward Logan, the man rose suddenly as Wolverine approached. “Ryu-san.” Logan called. The man turned, his red-headband cracking and whipping fiercely in the winds. His face now became clear, even in the rapid snowfall between men. His black, bushy eyebrows cushioned his lids from frozen liquid. “Logan-sama.” Ryu replied. Wolverine’s claws sprouted, piercing his own flesh instantaneously. “I believe we have unfinished business.” “Yes.” Ryu agreed. From his stance on the peak, Ryu arranged his footing to achieve his fighting stance. Likewise, Wolverine hunched over, claws pointed skyward. “You’ll need to defeat my Shoryuken to stand a chance this time, Wolverine!” Ryu proclaimed. “I’m the best at what I do… Now I’m gonna show you.” Logan responded, his teeth now gritting. At once, Ryu and Wolverine leapt from their positions, hurling through the sub-zero airs as though powered by rockets. HERE WE GO!!!!!!! Cue Wolverine's Theme (Marvel Vs. Capcom 3) Ryu dashed toward Wolverine’s initial horizontal slash, tilting his body below the attack. Immediately, the Street Fighter retaliated with a crushing, hard-fisted uppercut into Logan’s gut. The impact launched the X-Man skyward. Brought down by his hefty skeleton, Logan failed to react in time before Ryu’s Tatsumaki Senpukyaku twisted forward, smashing into Logan and hurdling him into a nearby tree. As Wolverine bounced off the branch, Ryu continued his assault. His left leg stretched up, smacking into Logan’s face and leading into a one-two-three punch combo into Wolverine. Alas, a punch far too weak to continue stunning Logan. With his senses restored, Logan raised his knee, crashing into Ryu’s chin. The blow tossed Ryu back, leaving him open to Wolverine’s proceeding claw swipe. “SWING!” The adamantium-coated claws ripped apart Ryu’s gi, tearing off a streak of flesh in the process. Logan pursed the martial arts master with a cross-armed slash upward, narrowly missing the evasive fighter. Now in the heat of battle, Wolverine thrust his fist forward; with his claws out, it was as though a bullet fired. Straight into the Street Fighter’s dual palms, Ryu narrowly blocked the blades from piercing his flesh. His large, red gloves made Logan’s claws seem like mere twigs in comparison, but he knew better than to get cocky. Ryu lifted Logan from the hand, thrusting him over his shoulder and launching him behind, straight into a tree. Wolverine’s skeleton smashed its’ full weight into the bark, shaking off a layer of snow from the dead branches above. The Street Fighter turned and slammed his leg forward, lowering his chest and moving all his force into his foot’s kick. “WHHHACK!” Logan’s skull crashed once more into the tree, bouncing back into Ryu’s range. The student of Gouken lodged his fist into Wolverine’s gut before delivering a sense-deafening right hook. Ryu’s blow punted Wolverine away, hurdling and skipping over the ground. Upon seeing the distance between the two, Ryu forced his palms together, focusing his inner-energies to blast off a Hadoken shot. The clear, sky-blue aura rocketed past the snow, leaving a trail of soundwaves behind its’ wake. It slammed mercilessly into Wolverine; Ryu flew over, his legs kicking him vertically over, his fists raging in the wind. Wolverine’s claws rose, forming an X-Shape over his chest and face. Ryu’s scarlet fist stopped dead in its’ tracks, blocked by the defensive formation. His gloves tore open slightly upon the razor-sharp claws. Ryu knew he had slipped; as Logan’s claws tore asunder Ryu’s chest and inner-biceps, he knew he had only one option against this fierce fighter. “SWWWWING!” “SWOOOOOOSH!” “WHISSK!” Each of Logan’s crossing, lightning-fast swings slashed and cut Ryu more and more, spreading spurts of blood about the once snow-white locale. Ryu fell to his knees, struggling to maintain his breathe. Cue Ryu's Theme (Marvel Vs. Capcom 3) “That… the best you got…?” Logan taunted. He was in no real danger, but he was exhausted. Conversely, Ryu felt the pressure of both peering over his shoulder. “Not yet… This is my true power!” Ryu roared, his eyes sparking with energy. He stood now, his body emanating a white aura around. His wounds seemed to be subsided, and in his path the very ground itself shook. Wolverine simply sneered. He had every intention to win this fight, no matter what. He threw himself through the air, tucking his legs in and resembling an animal on the hunt. Mid-flight, Ryu instantly interrupted Wolverine’s flight, crashing his leg into the X-Man’s gut and blasting him nearly off the mountain itself. Logan pulled himself up, his claws anchoring him to the side of the mountain. Above his hands stood the white Ryu. Without moving so much as a muscle, Ryu’s energy alone cracked the rock beneath him… and destroyed Wolverine’s anchor. The X-Man fell, plummeting down the ravine helplessly. Above him, Ryu pursued him, his body forming a lightning-like strike and obliterating the nearby rock on the mountainside. Ryu slammed into Wolverine, his energy-coated fist burning off Logan’s flesh with the following shockwave. In continuation, the shockwave from Ryu’s punch further blasted Wolverine down. “CRACCCCCCCCCCK!” Logan’s body toppled and crashed into a spire, piercing his skin and lodging itself into a gap in Wolverine’s skeleton. Ryu landed beside him at the foot of the mountain, leaving a crater in his wake. Logan forced himself off the pire, struggling to stand with a chunk of shrapnel still stuck in his skeleton. “Shinku……” Ryu began to roar. Wolverine hunched over, dashing with all his might toward Ryu. “HADOKEN!!!!!!!!!!” The Master of Hado unleashed his enhanced Hadoken, forming a wide-spread beam of pure energy. As it blasted forward, every mineral, grain and fiber of Wolverine’s body evaporated. With his blast exasperated, Ryu’s eyes returned to normal, losing their otherworldly glow. He sighed, and turned to take his leave. -Cut Music- …Or at least, he would have. Before the Street Fighter stood the glistening skeleton of Logan, his arms and claws motionlessly thrust forward into Ryu’s gut. Try as he might, Ryu could not force himself out of the twisted X-shape impalement from the lifeless structure. Cue Dormammu's Theme (Marvel Vs. Capcom 3) Suddenly, the skeleton began to twitch. Life began to restore itself in Wolverine’s body. The moment his muscular system returned, Logan raised his claws, lifting Ryu above him, then thrashed them down on the frozen rock below. Blood gushed forth from Ryu once more. “SHRINK!” “SHRK!” “SHRRRRK!” Wolverine thrust down and sliced open Ryu over and over, hurling internal organs from the Hado Master over and over. With one final swipe, Logan tore his claws in opposite directions, ripping Ryu’s body in half. The momentum of Logan’s swipe launched both halves across the icy landscape, leaving a trail of blood splurting behind. Logan looked upon his claws and sighed. Walking away, Wolverine pondered the true meaning for his powers. Was he truly destined to mercilessly kill anything in sight? He needed time to think… the blood dripping from his claws would not let him yet. DBX!Category:Tewn Lonk Category:'Marvel VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Street Fighter vs Marvel themed DBX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights